


all my love i give to you (please be mine forever)

by minkyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic/Platonic Soulmates, fluff ftw!, lowercase intended, markhyuck, sorry for mistakes hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyun/pseuds/minkyun
Summary: where minhyung is determined to spend the rest of his life with donghyuck.





	all my love i give to you (please be mine forever)

before minhyung met donghyuck, he didn't have a clear meaning in life. he would just lay in bed all day, staring at the ceiling and listening to music on full volume so his mind could distract him from his weeping heart. on a particularly miserable evening, when the younger came into his life, minhyung’s life finally found its purpose. loving donghyuck with everything he had, and since day one, he had succeeded in that. making donghyuck feel loved and wanted.

the fluorescent lights of the local movie theater were reflected on the rain puddles on the street, making a continuous melody when raindrops would hit them, making the reflections just a little bit distorted. minhyung looked around while walking with donghyuck and saw some couple kissing in the rain, not bothering to care if they'd get wet, only focusing on the feeling of the other's lips on theirs. he then looked at donghyuck who was next to him, holding an umbrella for the both of them. the younger's plump lips were chapped, his eyes that held the universe in them were currently staring into space, his soft, light brown hair that minhyung loved running his hands through were currently partly hiding under a black beret, and the nose minhyung loved to boop with his own was filled with freckles that the older adored. when the younger finally came to his senses and realized minhyung was staring at him, he let out a smile and softly whispered that he wanted to show something close to his heart. 

when donghyuck grabbed minhyung's hand and interlaced their fingers together, the older found home once again. it was with donghyuck. with him, minhyung always felt safe and at his happiest. 

the thing close to donghyuck's heart was poems, and at a local book store filled with old books and poems telling hundreds of stories, the scent of coffee beans lingering in every corner, minhyung was listening to donghyuck's soft, soothing voice reading the latter's favourite poem in broken english. after finishing, donghyuck lifted his gaze from the book and faced minhyung staring at him with gleaming eyes, showing the undying love he had for the younger. donghyuck placed a soft kiss on minhyung's nose, which made the older scrunch his nose and pout, pointing his index finger at his lips. minhyung looked at donghyuck as innocently as he could until the younger gave in and smooched him on the lips. donghyuck decided to buy the book filled with poems so he could read them to minhyung when the latter couldn't sleep. minhyung took out his polaroid camera and took pictures of donghyuck reading poems, and later at their favourite café, when donghyuck got whipped cream on his nose, minhyung took a picture of the younger pouting and kissed his nose to get it off rather than using a napkin. 

when minhyung and donghyuck were the only ones in a bus leading them to their apartment in the late hours, sharing earphones, listening to music with minhyung's head on donghyuck's shoulder made them fall in love with each other for the umpteenth time all over again. even the small things in life like them sharing clothes, waking up next to their soulmate's hands around their waist or feeding the other when they're too tired to eat felt special and they held moments like that close to their hearts. while minhyung looked out of the window, donghyuck rested his head on minhyung's that was still on his shoulder and traced circles on the older’s palm, slowly closing his eyes.

when they reached the bus stop closest to their apartment, minhyung woke donghyuck up for them to get off the bus. it was still raining, only lightly though, and minhyung was carrying donghyuck on his back because the younger was too tired to be able to walk on his own. it wasn't hard, as donghyuck was quite light and the cold raindrops pouring down kept minhyung going, not wanting to get either of them sick. minhyung listened to the soft snores coming out of donghyuck's mouth and smiled to himself. 

after they had reached their apartment and got inside, minhyung left the younger to sleep on the couch and went to their balcony to look outside with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot chocolate to warm up. he rested his head on his palms of his hands, and looked around at the lights coming from windows in the different apartment complexes, and felt a soft breeze brushing his skin. two arms wrapped around his waist, making minhyung smile and whisper something as the other put his head on the older's shoulder. 

when donghyuck falls asleep with minhyung in his embrace after hours of them lying in bed, sharing secrets that were going to stay between them for the rest of their lives and listening to the other talking about the universe, the older's head on donghyuck's chest, listening to his heart beat that made minhyung feel at home, the younger placing kisses on his forehead and playing with his hair makes him feel like the most loved boy in the universe. 

in the end, whether they were each other's soulmates romantically or platonically, didn't matter at all. the thing that mattered was that they both found home in each other's quiescent hearts.


End file.
